<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiibo's incorrect knowledge of love and how it was corrected by 3cto8iologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652626">Kiibo's incorrect knowledge of love and how it was corrected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist'>3cto8iologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst and Romance, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cto8iologist/pseuds/3cto8iologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, she's so smart, she has to be right about love. </p><p>Miu Iruma is good, Miu Iruma loves me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu &amp; K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 &amp; Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiibo's incorrect knowledge of love and how it was corrected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING FOR KIIRUMA SHIPPERS AND MIU STANS:<br/>uh, miu is bad in this. very bad, maybe not on purpose, but she's bad and bad for kiibo.</p><p>Anyways, Kiibo kinnie who has their whole idea of love and affection warped tingz 😙✌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you know, I am a robot, I don't experience emotions quite the same as all my human classmates. One of those emotions is love.</p><p>The reason I don't experience them like they do is because I'm still learning! Luckily, I'm taught about love every week by Miu.</p><p>Love is a positive emotion, sometimes it feels really bad, but emotions are complicated. </p><p>Love is about taking care of someone even if they're scared because you know what's best for them! And she does, she's very smart, you know? An inventor! Wow!</p><p>Love is staying with someone no matter how annoying it is to explain everything to them, even though you don't have to! She tells me about this one a lot, I am lucky that she hasn't left me, I try to bother her less now.</p><p>Love is not letting anyone else touch them because they could be broken by inexperienced hands. Miu thinks it's best if I just learn about love and intimacy from her.</p><p>Love is... Scary. It's loud and unwanted and perverted and very scary. Love is scary, but love is still good and I will always have love no matter what.</p><p>The other day I talked to Kokichi about my lessons in love, he looked concerned for a second before laughing at me for some reason. I don't know what he thought was funny.</p><p>I also told Korekiyo about it, I like hearing him talk about humans, he said that there's more than one type of love.</p><p>"How many are there?"</p><p>" There's infinite amounts, but the ones you need to know about is good love and bad love. "</p><p>"How can love be bad?"</p><p>" It can be abusive or unhealthy or just disgusting. Bad love is when someone says they will protect you, but hurt you instead. It's manipulative women insisting they need you and can't let anyone else damage you, but they have left scars in your mind that will not heal like a cut or bruise. </p><p>Love can be very bad and the worst part about bad love is that you spend the whole time thinking it's good. "</p><p>He doesn't look at me when he talks, focusing down on a book instead.</p><p>"Is- Is Miu bad, Korekiyo?"</p><p>" That's not my place to say. If after hearing about bad love you believe she is, you can decide. "</p><p>Miu isn't bad.</p><p>"Can you tell about good love now?"</p><p>He looks up from his book and gives me a honest smile - I think, it's kind of hard to tell because of his mask.</p><p>"Of course, Kiibo. Good love is about healing with one another and both people in the relationship being equals. No one has power over the other, no one is forcing you to stay, you're with them because you chose to be and so did they. </p><p>It's about trusting one another and listening to their concerns or fears, then helping them fix or overcome them. It's never about controlling someone, it's about always helping each other. "</p><p>"I understand now, thank you."</p><p>"Anytime, friend."</p><p>When I leave, I can't help but wonder if Korekiyo has experience with bad love. </p><p>I go to Shuichi next, he's really smart so I'm going to ask him if he thinks Miu's love is bad.</p><p>Is it truly bad? Is it "abusive" or "unhealthy" or "disgusting" ? Is she controlling, is she forcing me to stay, is Miu thinking about my fears before doing something ? Does she hurt me? Will I have the same scars that Korekiyo talked about it I don't find out soon? Is Miu Iruma bad?</p><p>"Shuichi, sorry I haven't talked to you a lot lately, I have a question about love!"</p><p>" Oh! Hi! I don't think I'm very well informed about love, but I'll try to answer. Is this about Miu? "</p><p>"Y-yes! Do you think Miu's love is bad? I asked Korekiyo and he said I had to decide on my own, but I really don't know!"</p><p>" Um, Kiibo, I don't know either, but you know that you don't have to love her, right? "</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Even if her love is good, you don't have to stay with her. If you don't love her, it's only logical to stop learning about love with her. "</p><p>"I-"</p><p>I do love her, a lot, well, I thought I did. I think I'm scared of being alone, of not having Miu. I don't know if that means I love her. </p><p>"Shuichi, why is love so confusing?"</p><p>" A lot emotions  are. You probably won't know everything about love or emotions and that's ok, because no humans really do either. "</p><p>. . .</p><p>"What does it feel like to love someone?"</p><p>"That's a hard question, w-well, It feels calm. I mean, sometimes when you see them you're scared to look dumb in front of them and you're anxious but, when you think about them, you're just happy and calm and nothing else really matters because they make you so happy. </p><p>And they are everything you didn't think could exist because they're so nice and cute and charming even if they trip over their words. </p><p>You have a warm feeling in your chest and your face gets hot and you are just so good when you think about them. You feel... Safe. "</p><p>Shuichi really is smart.</p><p>"I want to be loved."</p><p>" You are. "</p><p>I don't love Miu. </p><p>I love Shuichi.</p><p>Shuichi is safe.</p><p>Shuichi is good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways, since everyone who clicked on this for the kiibo/miu tag is gone, yall think miu is fucked up or what? Like? </p><p>Lady is gross, don't touch the robot like that. He didn't ask for that shit, miu. HE JUST WANTED MAINTENANCE AND A FRIEND.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>